


Sweet Punishment

by pervert_thoughts



Series: Icha Icha Paradise [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 6th Day - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Desk Sex, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, KNKinktober2K18, M/M, Office Sex, Spanking, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts
Summary: A 6th day kink is a great place for out 6th Hokagay! Welcome to the spanking world and enjoy the smut!





	Sweet Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> A 6th day kink is a great place for out 6th Hokagay! Welcome to the spanking world and enjoy the smut!

 

Hokage was going to his office, after another long and boring meeting, having in mind the tones of paperwork to do. He doesn’t like his job, shit, he never wanted to be the Hokage at first place. But what you won’t do for your adorable blond and his dream? He couldn’t say no. He only accepted the position to hold it for his successor, as long as it was necessary. 

 

Kakashi opened big mahogany doors to his office and freeze. The view which welcomed him left him speechless. Right there, on his big Hokage’s desk, Naruto was bent down with his ass in the air. 

 

“I’m sorry Hokage-sama, I was such a bad shinobi. I guess I need a punishment.” Naruto purred wiggling his butt higher in the air, a foxy grin on his face. Kakashi smirked under his mask, stepping in and closing doors behind him. He eyed him one more time and came closer, Hokage’s robes flapping around him.

 

“You think so little genin? What did you do this time?” his voice was low and dangerous, but his nimble hands already pulled down his clothes and were working on that beautiful perky bottom.

 

“I’m afraid I wasn’t listening to your orders, _Hokage-sama~”_ the jinchuriki purred again shivering under the ministrations. Kakashi grinned wider finishing to warm up his soft skin.

 

“Is that so? Well, then it means you earned five spanks, doesn’t it?” the first loud slap echoed through the office making Naruto squeak in surprise. 

“ _Ahh~!_ Yes, yes it does! One…” he knew that he had to count, another way their game would finish soon. 

 

“Good shinobi, do you promise to never disobey again?” another smack hit his ass, making both of his buttocks red. 

 

“Two! _Mmmm_ , yes I promise Hokage-sama, I will behave!” the blond whimpered at the impact, his erection swinging between his tights. Kakashi chuckled plotting already in his head what will come up next. He smacked him again using more of his force this time. 

 

“ _Ahh_ , Kami! Three!” tears pricked in the blue eyes but his hips bucked back to give more access for the sweet pain. 

 

“I hope it was your last prank.” the silverette smacked him hard two times, unbuttoning his pants while doing so.

 

“ _Oh~!_ Four, FIVE _AGH YES!_ ” Naruto gripped the edge of the desk, his knuckles whitening from the grip. His lover rubbed his derriere easing the pain “Mmm~ Hokage-sama, you’re too good for me.” the younger man almost whimpered at the delicious torture. 

 

Hokage pulled apart his buttocks spitting on the pucker, still red from his morning abuse, and slipped in just a tip. 

 

“Now, I will have fun with you, my little ninja, be a good subordinate and stay quiet.” he covered his mouth with his gloved hand going in slowly. 

 

“ _Mmmnnff~!”_ Naruto tried to moan, but the palm was making it impossible. Kakashi pushed in til the hilt and grunted, then started to pound into him in inhuman tempo. 

 

Papers and other office supplies were flying down from the desk when sensei screwed his former student, their skins hitting loudly with every thrust. The ex-anbu gripped his lover's hips hardly, bruising his skin, pounding him into the hard wood.

 

“Yes, yes, yes! Ahh, more please!” the village hero was moaning and begging, bucking his hips to meet every rock of his loins.

 

“Scream for me Naruto, I know you love it.” Hokage moved away his robes from the way, smacking his ass like a drum, pushing himself hard, hitting his prostate every time. 

 

A sudden knock didn’t stop “Hokage-sama may I came in?” Kakashi didn’t recognize the voice, he didn’t even try to. 

 

“I-I’m busy, come back _nhg~_ LATER!” a silent moan slipped from his lips when Naruto cummed at the sound of the interrupter, making the copycat’s knees quiver and spurting his semen into his tight passage. He pulled out panting, looking at the leaking hole with a sly smile. He zipped his pants up and bed down, licking or the juices dripping from his ass. 

_“Ooo~!”_ the blond layed down exhausted, feeling his shaft twitch again at the ministrations. 

 

When he licked him clean he pulled away, giving last slap to his naked ass. “Dress up, I have work to do.” the Rokudaime slumped on his chair watching his little genin amused.

 

Naruto pouted whining “ _Not fair_ , you only made me want more…” he pulled up his pants and came closer to the man. 

 

“I prepared something special for tonight, don’t worry. Now shoo.” the head of the village get a peck on his lips just before the naughty fox jumped out through his window.


End file.
